


Falling Star (left me blind)

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Theon Kink Bingo [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jon Snow is a Gift, M/M, POV Theon Greyjoy, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Scars/Scarification, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Theon Kink Bingo, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon kink bingo series #11
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Series: Theon Kink Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	Falling Star (left me blind)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo. Did anyone ask for an extremely sappy teensy ficlet about scars? No? Too bad^^

Jon’s lips on his shoulder, covering a large spot where skin had been removed. 

Jon’s fingertips tracing over his torso, moving along ridges and hollows, cuts and burns. 

Jon’s mouth on his chest, on the mark that had once been a nipple. 

Jon’s fingers tangling with the ones he has left, firm and decisive, strong, always so strong.

Jon’s tongue dipping into his mouth, never shying away, never repelled by the gaps and sharp edges. 

Jon’s face buried between his legs, inhaling deeply, hot, damp breath on his skin, making him shiver and gasp. 

Jon moving in him, Jon’s voice low in his ears, _I love you_ , over and over until Theon believes him. 

_But how can you love_ them _? How can you love something so ugly, so wrong? You love me. Do you love my scars? Or do they make you sick, and you don’t tell me because you love me?_

One day, Theon asks. He’s holding onto Jon with all his might, clings to him, desperate to finally know the truth, scared to death to hear Jon say it out loud. And Jon laughs, quiet, gentle. 

“I love you,” he says. “Every part of you.”

And Theon shakes his head, tears in his eyes, resentment making his chest tighten and his mouth twist, and he buries his face in Jon’s shoulder so Jon won’t see. 

“I hate them,” Jon continues, still so gentle, and Theon stiffens in shock, blindsided, a whimper making its way up his throat and threatening to spill from his mouth. 

“I hate how they came to be. I hate the very thought of – I hate that he’s still present in them, his mark on you.” A sigh, low and angry, almost a snarl. “I hate that you think you deserved them.”

Jon’s lips graze Theon’s ear, moving lower, his mouth ghosting over a long, ragged scar on Theon’s neck. 

“I love them. They bear your strength, your resilience.” Jon’s fingers tracing along his arm, following lines and circling erratic marks. “They are ugly, and you are beautiful. They are yours, but you are not them.”

Jon’s fingertips following the scar between his legs, Jon’s hand cupping his groin, warm and sure, and Theon feels safe, hot and full of desire, the last of him swelling against Jon’s palm. 

“Just a part of you. No more, no less. I love every part of you.”

Theon reaches out, his fingers finding the scar above Jon’s heart, feeling it beat beneath the marked skin. It’s ugly, jagged, still deep and open, a furious red against the white skin, and Theon understands.

“Every part of you,” Jon whispers once more, and Theon smiles.


End file.
